I Don't Think I'm in Kentucky Anymore
by Annienygma
Summary: Reese wakes up to discover that her house is now in London with the Doctor on her doorstep. Features 10, Rose, OC.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything. If I did I would be one happy camper, though!**

_This features Ten and Rose. I'm far from an expert on the Whoniverse so don't shoot me if I mess something up. I just woke up after dreaming about this and thought I would share. Hope you like it! If you do I'll add some more._

**#######################**

**Chapter One**

** I Don't Think I'm in Kentucky Anymore**

Reese woke to the loud thunk of her whole house shaking. She sat up in her bed. Her bedroom was a disaster; stuff was scattered everywhere and her bed had moved. Instead of neatly facing her front window it was flipped around so that the corner of her footboard held the door closed. She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _Did we just have an earthquake?_ she wondered sleepily.

Someone banged madly on her front door. "Hello! Is anyone in there?" a man's voice called out.

"I'm coming!" Reese shouted as she jumped out of bed. She made her way to the front door, shoving stuff out of the way so she could open it. A man in a brown pinstriped suit, fist raised to knock again, stood on her front porch beside a blonde girl wearing a pink hoodie. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The man smiled at her. "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. Your house just landed on a mad Cyberman - great stroke of luck that was - so we wanted to see if you were okay."

"Huh?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device with an LED on the end. As he pointed it at her the tip glowed blue and made an odd buzzing sound. "Ooh, I get it - this is a dream!" Reese said.

"You're not dreaming," Rose said as the Doctor looked at his gadget and frowned. Reese looked at one and then the other, rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Definitely not," the Doctor agreed, looking back at Reese.

"Yeah, I think I am," she countered. She looked beyond the pair standing on her porch at the concrete wall just a few feet from the edge. "Whatthehell?" Reese stepped to the edge of her porch and looked up. A tall building stood where her front yard was supposed to be. She looked down to see two metal feet sticking out from under her porch wearing a pair of red shoes and the smell of scorched motor oil assaulted her senses.

"Right! Like I said, your house fell on a mad Cyberman. It was stomping through London claiming to be the Wicked Witch of the East. Even had the shoes! If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this came straight out of the _Wizard of Oz._ You're not from Kansas, are you?"

Reese couldn't tear her eyes away from the giant red shoes. "Nope. I'm from Kentucky."

"Kentucky? Where's that at?" Rose asked.

"Kentucky's located in the United States of America," the Doctor informed her. "Nice place, Kentucky. Met Lewis and Clark there when their dog was replaced by a Zygon. Are you from Paducah by any chance?"

Reese turned back to the pair standing on her front porch and shook her head. "No," she answered slowly. "I'm from Cynthiana."

The Doctor gestured wildly in recognition. "Cynthiana! Named after the two daughters of Robert Harrison. Lovely girls, they really liked bananas!" He looked at Reese. "What's your name?"

Reese stared at the man talking to her. "Reese. Reese Perkins."

The Doctor smiled happily and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Reese Perkins. Like I said, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Welcome to London! I imagine you're a bit frightened but don't worry, I'll have you home in time for tea. Do you drink tea in America now?"

The sound of vehicles screeching to a halt prevented Reese from answering. Several people in military uniforms squeezed between her house and the building to climb on her porch. It was getting crowded fast. The woman who was apparently in charge saluted. "Doctor! What happened here?"

"Captain Magambo! Nice to see you again! Will you please _not_ salute?" the Doctor asked. "Captain, meet Reese Perkins of Cynthiana, Kentucky. It was her house that took out the Cyberman."

Reese fainted.


End file.
